Double The Trouble And Double The Lies
by Pllwriterchick
Summary: The full story of the infamous Dilaurentis switch up. Please give feedback!
1. Chapter 1

Where It All Began- The Full Story of the Dilaurentis Switch

Chapter one Alison's POV- "..and then I put on the bronzer. Sometimes I put some more powder on it so I don't look like a carrot." Naomi and Riley nodded their heads obediently. Bubbleheads, I thought to myself. They would do anything I told them to, it was obvious. What a pity that they didn't have their own brains. Well, a pity for them. For me it was paradise. Here in rosewood, an adoring, loyal clique brought so much power, especially if you were the leader. Beauty, brains, and money were pretty useful, too. I had all of that. "Ali, what do you think of the new Abercrombie catalogue?!" Riley gushed. "Omigosh, the clothes are soooo cute," Naomi rushed on, twirling a strand of pale hair around her finger. "I just lost all respect for you guys!" I snapped and they looked back at me, looking like puppies who just chewed up my exclusive Gucci sunglasses. "Abercrombie is so out. The clothes are boring. Red, white, blue, yellow. Bleh. And they spray perfume on their clothes!" My two followers (they were so clueless, they might as well not even have their own names, except for Thing 1 and Thing 2) stumbled as they tried to make a comeback. "Whatever. This is so totally boring, lets go downstairs," I huffed, tossing my perfect, wavy blonde hair over my shoulder and gazing at my reflection. Naomi shrugged and got up off of my fuzzy pink floor. I quickly jumped off my bed and claimed my usual spot as the leader. We strutted downstairs (Riley looked like a bunny, hopping down the stairs.), and I grabbed my hot-pink iPhone off the counter. "Five new texts, all from guys," I sighed. Life could be so boring sometimes, even for the girl with the most perfect life in Rosewood.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Courtney's POV- Mom didn't speak to me at all during the long car ride to.. Well, where? I hadn't memorized the address, because I hardly ever went there. I couldn't call it home because I didn't live there. It wasn't "my friends house", because my family lived there. And I hated every one of them. I guess, we were driving to my old house. Back to my old normal life, to my old normal friends... "Courtney, wake up!" Mom called. "We're here," she said briskly, speed walking to get into to the house. I barely got the car door open before she locked it. Of course, she wanted to get away from the freak and see her perfect, same daughter. I cautiously opened the door and stood as dad, Jason, and Ali stared at me. "Don't everyone jump at once," I muttered under my breath. Dad finally mustered a smile. "Hi, Courtney!" He said way too eagerly. I smiled awkwardly as he took my suitcase and put it upstairs in the guest bedroom. Ali got up and walked slowly over to the kitchen, giving me the once-over. She was wearing a long red cardigan, designer skinny jeans, and a sparkly red headband in her perfect hair. She made me, in my Old Navy sweatshirt and yoga pants, feel shabby and inferior. Which was always what Ali wanted. I gritted my teeth. Don't go crazy, Courtney, I told myself. Be cool. "Hi, Ali!" I said, giving her a bright smile. Ali cocked her head at me for a split second. Then, she sniffed and whirled around, her blonde curls whipping with her. She clomped up the stairs to her room. Well then. Instead of standing in the doorway- my legs were getting sore anyway-, I decided to go unpack my suitcase. I ignored my mom, who was reading a thick novel with a plain black cover. As I made my way through the hall, a flash of bright pink caught my eye. Ali's cell phone. I picked it up, and after looking both ways, scurried to my bedroom to crack it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Alison's POV- Naomi, Riley, and I were sitting on the couch, laughing, and watching TV when my brand new flip phone vibrated with a text. It was from my mom. "Home in five minutes"

My eyes widened. I had lost track of time.

"What is it, Ali?" Riley asked. "Uh, nothing. Just some loser boy drooling all over me," I forced a fake-sounding laugh. I cleared my throat and ran my hands through my hair, feeling disturbed- the thought of Courtney always threw me off. "You guys have to go," I said sharply. "Why?" they asked. I told them I would explain later. "Leave, _now._" I said in a panicked tone.

My friends could NOT find out about Courtney. Never in a million freaking years. What would people think of me? Would they think that I was crazy, too? That since we were identical, our brains were the same? I shuddered just thinking about it.

Seconds after my friends left, the door opened. Mom and Dad's familiar faces came in. I braced myself for the head of blonde hair just like mine to pop in. I got up and said hello to my parents.

As soon as I saw Courtney, I give her a menacing smirk. "Back from the loony bin, psycho?" I asked her under my breath so my parents couldn't hear. She clenched her fists and walked by me. I giggled in joy.

It was fun to mess with Courtney. And hey, if she went crazy on me, all the more reason to keep her away!

So you could call me a bad sister, but at least I was sane.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Courtney's POV- So this had gotten off to a crappy start.

Ali was being a bitch, as usual. My family was being cold, as usual. I was unwanted, as usual.

But today, that was all going to change. I would make sure of it. My eyes went down to my ring. I made a promise to myself that by tomorrow morning, when I was supposed to go back to the hospital, the ring would have an _A_ on it instead of a _C_.

Which meant I only had tonight to get the job done.

I exited my room and pressed my ear to Ali's room next door. She was whining about all of the boys that were obsessed with her. Suddenly, the door opened, and I moved back to the wall, acting like I had been there all along. She laughed at the person on the phone, and her eyes grazed to where I was. She smirked when she saw me. _Jealous? _She mouthed. And I was. I was jealous of her perfect life- who wouldn't be?

I went back to my room and got her cell phone from under my pillow. It was locked.

I tried her birthday, which didn't work. Then I punched in the numbers that went with the first four letters of her name- A-L-I-S. 1-5-4-7.

The phone opened up to her home screen.

I had to refrain from squealing in excitement. Ali's phone was a HUGE part of her life- I could see who she was texting, who she was friends with, what was happening…

I jumped in happiness and ran back to my room to hide the phone again. I looked over the railing at Ali, memorizing what she was wearing. I had a sweater just like that- and jeans were jeans. They all looked the same to my parents. I also noticed that Ali was doing the dishes, which meant she had taken her ring off.

Line, hook, and sinker, I thought with a grin. I had a plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Ali's POV- Courtney was SUCH a loser. And I was allergic to losers, I was pretty sure.

She came in with that pathetic little smile on her face, like she thought we were FRIENDS.

"Speak of the devil," I muttered as Courtney came down the stairs… in an outfit EXACTLY like mine.

"What the hell are you trying to pull?" I growled at Courtney. She grinned innocently. "What do you mean? I just wanted to catch up with you. It's been a while."

There was pain under her fake smile when she said those words. I knew why. I was the one who had made her go in the first place. Now that she was back, I wanted her to know that she wasn't welcome. I wanted to torture her. "So what's it like in the psycho home? Is it fun? Do you and your little crazy friends have a fun time?" I asked in a baby voice. She smiled again. Ugh. I didn't seem to be able to break her. She stood leaning against the counter as she told stories about her fun times in the hospital.

"Well that's nice, but maybe you were hallucinating when that happened!" I cackled. Courtney shrugged and when back upstairs.

I finally finished doing the dishes, and I turned to put my ring back on, so that bitch wouldn't steal it. But it wasn't there. And Courtney had been standing right next to it…

I gasped. How could I be so stupid?

Just as I put the pieces together, I heard a voice: "Mom, Courtney's scaring me again. She threatened to kill me!"

I screamed and ran upstairs to her. "Courtney, you BITCH! Give me my ring back!" I shrieked at her right in the middle of her next sentence. I tackled her.

"COURTNEY! STOP THAT IMMEDIATELY!" Dad shouted, and lunged for me. He pried me off of Courtney. "No! Stop! You've made a mistake! I'm Ali!" I pleaded, but my family just shook their heads.

"Looks like your trip is going to be cut short" My mother snapped at me, and grabbed my wrist. Courtney smiled evilly at me as we walked off. "Courtney! Don't think you're getting away with this!" Courtney just snorted and turned on her heal. "Later, psycho." She taunted.

I screamed at the top of my lungs. This COULDN'T be happening.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Courtney's POV- It was a struggle not to laugh at Ali fighting to get away from my parents. The bitch deserved this. I deserved to be the queen of Rosewood. I got up from my bed and casually walked downstairs, wanting to rub my new identity in Ali's face one more time. "Courtney!" Ali screamed, her hair messy and clothing torn. "Fess up! Tell them! You can't get away with this! I don't belong in a fucking mental hospital!" I slowly walked over to her, a wry smile forming on my lips. "What did woo say, Cwazy Courtney?" I mocked her baby voice that she always used on me, knowing it drove me crazy.

Ali burst into tears.

"Bye bye, BITCH. Rot in hell," I snarled in the nastiest voice I could muster.

I strutted off into the yard, a place where I could smile ecstatically to myself about what I had just pulled off without anyone watching. Well, I thought no one was watching… until I saw four faces girls, about my age, talking to each other.

It was obvious they were hiding. But why? Then I heard one of them say something about some flag, and I understood. It was a miracle that I had eavesdropped on Ali last night complaining about it. That weird time capsule flag.

"You can come out," I said. I took a deep breath. I didn't sound nearly as confident as I needed to. I decided to try again, channeling my inner queen-bee-bitch-diva that was Ali.

"Seriously, I know someone's there. But if you've come for my flag, it's gone. Someone already stole it."

Of course, I knew who stole it: Jason. I would forever owe him one for giving that brat a taste if her own medicine; but I had done a pretty good job of doing that, too.

Even though I could care less about that pointless flag piece, I pretended to act devastated.

"Ali, we're leaving," Mom came out, all dressed up yet looking frazzled. And I knew who was in the car with her, even though I could barely see her through the tinted window.

She looked out the window desperately. Ali. Now known as Courtney.

I looked her straight in the eye, smiled widely, and said, "Bye!"

And off they went.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Ali's POV- Less than an hour later, I was sitting alone in a dark room.

Courtney's room.

Except I was Courtney now.

Why? I thought, tears streaming down my face. Why did this have to happen? I was SO psyched for sixth grade- my first Halloween party instead of trick-or-treating, my first school winter formal, my first Valentine's Day dance. The freedom of finally having a locker, going to class on my own time instead of following a line, being able to roam the school on my own without a teacher hovering over me.

All of that was starting. And, right before my eyes, it was taken away, with me helpless to stop it.

I flopped down on my bed, forcing my confused and tired mind to think of a way to get OUT of this place. I didn't belong here!

"Courtney?" Someone slowly opened my door, not even bothering to ask if she could come in. Privacy, I added to my mental list of privileges of my old, perfect life.

"Ali, we're having lunch in the cafeteria- you should come, make some new friends!"

My stomach was growling, but at the same time I felt sick. I didn't want to leave my room, either. "I'm not hungry," I mumbled. The nurse nodded and exited my room.

I went back to being miserable and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of my alarm on my wristwatch. At this time, I was supposed to be getting up for school. Yet another reminder of my old life. I groaned and flipped over, tears springing to my eyes. This wasn't how things were supposed to go.

"I don't belong here, I don't belong here," I whispered, trying to block out a terrifying thought. But nevertheless, it pushed its way to the front of my brain.

Because I had a huge secret. I DID belong here.

Long, long ago, back when Courtney was called my best friend, we were both the most well liked girls at school... Or so I thought.

Courtney had a million boys telling her they liked her- and not me. She started getting cocky. She knew her newfound popularity drove me crazy, so she teased me every chance she got.

I wanted her out of there. I wanted to be in the spotlight.

One night, I went to the family computer to play a video game, and saw Jason's homework assignment on a Word document. I was curious, so I read. It was a report on a book: something about a girl who was crazy and sent away. It gave me an idea...

It had been little things at first, like asking Courtney to tell our parents she was Ali.

"No matter what they say, pretend you're me," I remembered giggling.

Then it got worse. I told Courtney one day at the pool to dunk me over and over. "Keep going faster!" I laughed at her. She did until I could barely breathe, and my parents came out and stopped her. She tried to tell them it was my idea, and I shook my head innocently.

Then, I tried a new tactic. I had always been stronger than Courtney, so when nobody was looking, I tackled her to the ground. I pinned her while screaming for help, then when someone came out, I would flip her over on top of me to make it look like she was strangling me.

Right before we moved, I got my wish. Courtney was gone, out of the picture, and I was the star.

It seemed so distant now. I hadn't thought about it for a long time. I had told myself so many times that Courtney really WAS the crazy one, I had started to believe my own lies.

But, the thing is, being in a mental hospital when you're not really crazy, makes you crazy.

That's what happened to Courtney.

So would the same thing happen to me?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Courtney's POV- I woke up for the first time since I was nine, on a comfortable mattress, pretty pink and blue sheets, and a beautiful room.

"Ali, time to wake up!" Mom called.

It was chillingly satisfying to be called Ali. "Ali" was the name of the sane twin.

But me and my sister knew who the REAL sane twin was- me.

I got up and stretched. I was practically floating, I was so blissful. Even though I was exhausted- I had stayed up late memorizing everyone in Ali's yearbook, her texts, her diary, and the school map-, I was wide awake.

I curled my perfect blonde hair, dabbed a bit of concealer under my eyes, and threw a million-dollar smile at my reflection. I tossed my hair and attempted Ali's classic I'm-better-than-you stare. It wasn't hard.

Now to the closet. Ali had a huge walk-in closet with dozens of fashion lines. I prayed that they were all in season. I grabbed a catalogue from Ali's drawer and studied the pages. I grabbed a floral print blouse and jeans. There.

I looked at my reflection one last time before I went downstairs. I picked apart every tiny difference between me and Ali. But nobody would notice it... Hopefully.

I took a deep breath and went downstairs.

Nobody looked at me twice, and I refrained from letting out a breath. I couldn't act nervous, I would be discovered. And I couldn't let that happen!

As we pulled up to Rosewood Day, I couldn't help but smile.

"This is what I've been missing out on," I said to myself. I got out if the car quickly and strutted down the path to the school.

"Hey Ali!" Naomi and Riley called from inside the school café.

Shit. I couldn't talk to them, I didn't know them. How was I supposed to pass off as their best friend if I had never talked to them once?

I had to make it look like I was mad at them.

All eyes were on me, naturally, so I sniffed, gave Naomi and Riley a once-over, and spun around in the other direction.

Everyone gasped. "Ali?" Riley called. I kept walking, smirking as I went. I sat down at a table full if boys. One of them, Noel Kahn, had been in Ali's diary, and Ali kept saying how hot he was and her "master plan" to get him to ask her out. I almost laughed at the memory of the plan- it was WAY too complicated. All you needed to do was flirt, and that's exactly what I did.

Noel walked me to my locker and looked at me greedily. "I'll walk you to your first class," he said, practically drooling. I nodded and smiled flirtatiously. Then I frowned and panicked. I had no idea what Ali's schedule was.

"Um..." I forced a laugh but on the inside, I was freaking. "I must be tired. I don't even remember my first class!" I laughed it off, but I was stuck. What was I supposed to do?

Then, I saw a white paper sticking out of Ali's planner. When I saw it, I let out a huge breath. It was her schedule.

"I have science next," I smiled sweetly at Noel. He nodded and guided me to the classroom, even though I, as Alison, obviously knew where it was.

When I got inside, I memorized Ali's schedule while the teacher droned on.

I could NOT afford another mistake like that.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Ali's POV- I woke up sweating, my eyes wide. What had.. What was going on.. Why.. "Ugh!" I groaned, clutching my head. I couldn't get my thoughts straight.

I had fallen asleep around 4 yesterday afternoon. I would sleep all day if it meant I didn't have to think about where I was. But I couldn't sleep forever.

"Hello! You're up!"

I flinched and let out a gasp, before seeing the irritatingly chipper nurse next to me. "Time to take your medicine!" She said, smiling.

I looked warily at the two white pills she held out for me. What would they do? I slowly reached out and swallowed them. The nurse nodded and left.

I immediately began panicking. What was going to happen to me if I kept taking medicine I wasn't supposed to have? Would it mess up my immune system? Give me brain damage? I had no idea.

My stomach growled, interrupting my thoughts. I reluctantly got out of bed and into the halls. I let out a sigh when I got to the cafeteria.

Crazy people... Everywhere. I looked disgustedly at every one of them, knowing that I was going to have to live with screwed up kids for the next... Well, how long? At least until I got the chance to visit my family. Which would have to be a couple of months.

Suddenly, I wasn't so hungry anymore. I got out a tray and put a muffin and some orange juice on it anyways, looking for somewhere to sit. I found the perfect lunch table a few feet away, an empty, isolated table. I quickly claimed the table so I could eat alone.

As I slowly drank, I looked around at the people. They didn't seem so bad... In fact, I spied one girl wearing a cute pair of Marc Jacobs pants. Another had a Vera Bradley clip in her perfect brown hair. Maybe some people could even pass as... Cool. Pretty. Even interesting. As I looked around, I noticed that nobody really looked crazy at all. It was like a normal middle school.

Which gave me an idea: being in a mental warden sucked, but maybe it didn't have to be all bad. I could rule the hospital like I had ruled Rosewood Day. I would prove to my loser of a sister that, no matter what crap she threw at me, I was still the fabulous Ali D.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have been really stressed with school and finals! But I'm out of school now, so I'll be updating close to every day. I plan on this fanfic being about 20 chapters, maybe more. Thanks for sticking with me! **

Chapter 10 Courtney's POV- "Ok, Courtney," I said to my reflection. Then I gasped and looked out of my bedroom door to make sure nobody had heard me say that. "Ok, ALI," I said once I got back to the mirror. "Your going to rock this school. You just need friends."

I needed a plan. The problem was, I didn't know anybody. Whatever, I was Alison Dilaurentis. I would figure something out.

The first day of school had gone well. I had basically paraded around the school, smiling at the cute boys and pretty girls, avoiding Naomi and Riley, and ignoring all the losers. Okay, so I made a few slip ups (the biggest one being that I talked to a gorgeous, designer-wearing girl, without knowing she was practically being shunned by the school's most popular students for spilling her lunch on James Freed), but overall I covered them up with grace and ease.

But I couldn't cover up not having a clique. Even at the hospital, I had had my posse.

Then, I remembered the four girls I had seen in the yard. They were obviously losers, but they were the best choice. And it made sense.

The phone rang as soon as I sorted out my plan for reconstructing Ali's- er, MY- life. I answered to Naomi and Riley three-way calling.

"Ali! What's going on!" Naomi whined.

"Yeah. What's up with you?" Riley said angrily.

"Sorry, ladies, but I don't talk to losers!" I taunted them while desperately thinking of a reason to ditch them.

"Ali! What the hell?" Riley said.

I took a deep breath and decided to go for it.

"Look. I KNOW what you did. And if you don't leave me alone, I'll tell everyone! You'll never be popular again!"

"Ali, please! We'll do anything!" Naomi cried. I hung up.

I ran my fingers through my hair. Done and done.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Keep reviewing! :) **

Chapter 11 Ali's POV- "c'mon, Diana!" I said, getting up from our lunch table. "Where are we going? The spa?" She asked earnestly. "Duh!" I said, linking arms with her.

It felt so good to have a sidekick again. In the three weeks since I had been here, I had regained my spot as the most popular girl in the school, or in this case, hospital. Everyone at the Preserve knew that I was number one.. And I felt slightly normal.

Well, except for when I pleaded to my therapist that I was Ali. She didn't believe me at all. Neither did my parents when I called them every time I got the chance.

I couldn't believe that NOBODY had even suspected anything was wrong yet. Courtney barely even knew me- how could she pass off being me so well?

I shook my head and focused on Diana. She was tall and skinny, with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She was here for OCD, which wasn't a bad reason. She wasn't crazy, but she DID have a closet full of Lilly Pulitzer handbags.

"Courtney?" A nurse stopped me and Diana on our way to the spa. "You have a phone call," she said, wearing that annoying fake smile the nurses always made. I groaned. "Fine," I huffed and went to the front room, where the phone calls were made.

"Hello?" I said, annoyed.

"Courtney? Hello. It's your mother."

"Mom! You HAVE to get me out of here! They're making me take pills! What are they going to do to me? I'm not the one who should be taking them! It's COURTNEY! Please!"

"Courtney! That is enough!" My mother snapped, than abruptly hung up.

I took a deep breath, trying to collect myself.

"Um... Courtney?"

I whipped around to see Diana standing there.

"Oh! Diana! Um, hi! I.. Didn't see you there!" I forced a huge, fake smile.

Diana frowned. "You seem really unhinged," she said suspiciously. I was about to respond when she talked again, her voice taking on a harsh, manipulative tone. "And I heard you talking on the phone. I guess you're not who I thought you were. You're a psycho!" She whipped around and walked away. "Diana!" I called in a weak voice.

I had been totally wrong about the Preserve: it sucked. Living here was going to be hell now that everyone knew Courtney's real disorder.

The phone in my hands rang again. "Hello?" I breathed, running my hands through my hair.

"Courtney? You're still here? Good. You will be visiting us again... Next week."


End file.
